A luggage compartment is generally provided in a rear portion of a vehicle. There is a luggage compartment in which a luggage board is disposed on a floor. This luggage board is also used as an upper lid of a goods storage box which is provided below a floor portion of the luggage compartment and which is used to store a spare tire, tools, and the like.
The luggage board may move due to vibrations and the like while the vehicle is travelling. A large gap may be formed on one side due to this movement, thereby deteriorating the external appearance.
For example, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as a method of suppressing the movement of the luggage board. In this example, a projecting shape is provided in a luggage side trim to prevent lifting of the luggage board and restrict the position of the luggage board in a vehicle front-rear direction.